Inuyasha Drabbles
by Neo Rulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble!


A gust of wind blew across black hair that was soft as silk framing thick eyelashes which flutter open revealing doe brown eyes. Kagome spun around, her eyes widened, mouth gapes like a goldfish gasping for water, and tears cascaded down like a torrent of rain.

"Inuyasha," She gasped. The young girl didn't know how to react. It's been years since she last saw her beloved friend. Perhaps been ten years or so. She'd lost count. "I missed you so much." Without warning him first, she jumped into her friend's arms causing him to lose his footing, and collapsed on the floor with her on top of him.

Startled, Inuyasha stared at Kagome bemused. How long has it been since they last saw each other? Even he doesn't know, even so all that matters his best friend is here now. "God," He sniffed in her aroma trying to get a familiar. "You smell so good." Strange? Yeah sure is but he needs to know her scent if she is going to be around him. Besides it comes in handy when something bad happens. It was just a safety precaution.

"Inuyasha, why are you sniffing me?" His best friend asked, raising an eyebrow. "And oh my gosh your hair," Her eyes glimmered in anticipation."It's beautiful!" She threaded her fingers with his lush silver locks.

"Thanks. I guess." He sort of felt embarrassed about having long hair. Usually he would cut it but every time he did it only grew back twice as worse. Worse meaning longer and thicker.

Kagome bit her lip. "Don't you like your hair?" She tilted her head as well as stick her lip out for an extra emphasis.

"I think you look cute!" She proclaimed.

 **Ba-THUMP!**

"Shaddup! Shaddup! I don't look cute! I supposed to be manly! Arghhh!" Inuyasha shook his side to side.

"You can be manly and cute!" Kagome declared, putting her finger up in emphasis.

"Don't you want a mate that doesn't have long hair or maybe knows how to control his demon form? Besides I am just a halfa don't you want something better!" The half demon growled. Was he enough to satisfied Kagome's needs.

"Tsk, Tsk," His mate scolded, sighing dejectedly. She cupped his face in her hands. "I don't care if you are a halfa were mates always and forever because you're my everything."

"Kagome, I—" Just when he was about to apologize for what he'd said earlier, his mate leaned down to peck him on the lips causing him to stop and returned kiss by pulling her closer to him. The couple kissed each other hungrily, never ever wanting to break free so instead every now and then they would pull away to breath before resuming.

"Ooh lala you just can't take each other's hands off one another, can you?" teased an all too familiar voice, lightheartedly.

"Ugh, Kōga," sighed Inuyasha,

exasperatingly. The hanyou didn't like seeing the inu youkai one bit. One, reason is he always provoking him. Two, he is annoying as hell! Third, he is always flirting with Kagome! Surely, they are not exclusively a couple yet, but keep in mind, though, they are helplessly in love with each other. "Why the fuck are you here?"

"Well, I came to see my lovely Kagome, of course," Koga said, winking at the black haired woman flirtatiously. Kagome seem unfazed by his gesture, in fact, she simply wrinkled her nose, not too thrill with the dog demon flirting with her.

"Excuse me, Koga, but Inuyasha and I have a date to go to." Kagome had to get away from Koga as soon as possible. Surely, Koga was good friend of both her and Inuyasha, though, oftentimes, the dog dog demon was quite annoying. No offense to Koga whatsoever.

Koga stood there, a bit shocked as Kagome intertwined her hand with Inuyasha and walked off. Inuyasha stick his tongue at Koga mockingly before he lifted Kagome off the ground, twirled her around then kiss her sweetly on lips.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Love it :D or hate it? Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
